All For Love
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: Its one for all and all for love


Disclaimer: I don't own Dresden Files or the song 'All For Love', I'm just borrowing for some fun.

All For Love

Do you ever have those days when nothing goes right? You spill coffee on your favorite shirt, you can't find your shoes, you over sleep and miss an appointment, and everything that could possibly go wrong, has or will. That was my day, week, month, and year, all rolled into one. It started with me waking up extremely late and missing my morning appointment with a man who wanted to talk about ghosts. That's not really my thing, so I was going to pass him along to my pal Bernie. So that was that. Then the phone rang and I spilled my tea all down the last clean shirt and pair of jeans I had. I was going to have beg Murphy to do my laundry again. I was still grumbling when I answered and Murphy's voice came over the crackly line. I could barely understand her, but managed to get the address where she needed me, before I fried yet another phone. She was going to be so pissed at me. I proceeded to not be able to find my shoes. I finally located one under the bed and the other under Mister. Then I had to lever Mouse up off my duster and try to remember where I had left my drumstick. I located it in the lab next to Bob's skull. He of course wasn't talking to me after our last disagreement over him peeping into my bedroom at the wrong moment. Naturally my car refused to start as well. It needed to be towed to Mike's for some more maintenance. That left me with taking a taxi, which hopefully wouldn't have to go very far. I didn't want to destroy it either. When I managed to make it to the apartment building to meet her, Murphy was already upset and working toward pissed. It just wasn't looking good for me.

"Its about time. Are you coming by Pony Express now?"

"No, my Jeep wouldn't start." She gave me the look that said she didn't believe me in the least little bit. "What's up?"

"I told you on the phone." She gave me another hard look. "You fried another phone, didn't you?" I nodded. She rolled her eyes. If we had been alone, she probably would have thrown her hands up too.

"I'm sorry Murph, I really can't control that part of it very well." Again she rolled her eyes. She knew it was true, but she was quite obviously not in the mood for my quirks. I have to tell you, dealing with her can be difficult, but she's solid and she manages to take me as I am. What more could a wizard ask for? But back to the problem at hand. Murphy had called about something supernatural and I was there to help.

"So what have we got?" I prompted again.

"This." She gestured to a body covered in teeth marks. There were some chunks missing in a few tender areas. Basically someone or something had been taking a lunch break and the poor woman before me had been the main course. "So do you know what it is?" She questioned irritably.

"I have several possibilities. Let me do a few tests and I can tell you. Give me a lift back to my place?" I answered after I gather a few samples of saliva (which was purple) from the wounds. Murphy gave a resigned sigh and nodded. When she was in a good mood, she was actually quite funny, but today was not one of those days.

The drive back to my place was conducted in silence. But I wasn't expecting much. From her tone at the scene, her morning had not started off well. I was thinking it started off about the same level as mine but went downhill by being called to a crime scene. That will always ruin everybody's day. When we got to my place, Bob was walking around. In fact he walked out of the wall into the living room. Usually Murphy would jump at his sudden appearance, today she didn't even flinch. That was not a good sign. Bob smiled and greeted her, ignoring me completely. He has no fear of Murphy. She can't hurt him in anyway. I however could destroy his skull, therefore when we get into one of our little arguments, he ignores me in favor of Murphy. I left them to deal with each other and headed down to the lab. They followed me though. That was surprising. She usually stays away from it for fear of touching something nasty. I don't blame her.

I ran the saliva through my supernatural tests. Bob, being the curious being that he is, finally started talking to me again, questioning me one where the sample came from and various things he would need to know to identify something. Bob and I suddenly looked at each other and blurted out the answer to the question resting on the tip of Murphy's tongue.

"Cannibal Pixies." We said. Murphy did not look happy.

"Can you take care of it?"

"No problem. I'll do it right now. I just need to call Morgan."

"Yes, Dresden?" Morgan said from my left. I jumped about a foot, which finally brought a smile to Murphy's face. I was glad for that, even though I had to restart my heart.

"I'm going to pull in some Cannibal Pixies that killed a woman and you can dispose of them. What are you doing here anyway? I hadn't even called you yet." I asked. I always worry when Morgan shows up. It usually means he thinks I did something wrong and he's going to try to kill me without the benefit of a doubt. Besides that Morgan actually isn't too bad.

"I was going to borrow your summoning ring for the Cannibal Pixies because you were the closest wizard to the area they've been in." He answered.

"Oh, well let's get to it then." We summoned the Pixies and Morgan disposed of them and disappeared with his usual stealth. Murphy finally smiled when I dusted my hands off and announced that the case was closed. I love her smile. It's lopsided, hard earned, and sometimes a little wicked. It was beautiful. Bob tactfully returned to his skull as we went back up to my living room and sat on the couch. I casually draped my arm around her shoulders. We'd been together officially for a few months, but I'd been leaning toward being in love with her for almost as long as I'd known her. She didn't pull away when my hand brushed her arm but instead curled into me and allowed me to wrap my arms around her.

"Harry?"

"Yeah Murph?"

"Do you love me?" I was shocked. She already knew what I was thinking about, and I hadn't even said a word yet. I was beginning to think that she was just a little bit psychic to go along with her natural observational skills.

"Yeah, I do. Are you ok with that?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. I love you too, you know?"

"I hoped." She elbowed me gently. She was smiling. She curled further into me, pushing us down on the sofa so that we were spooned together. Now I've said before that weird things happen with magic and electronics. Tonight was no different. As we got comfortable the radio kicked on and played the first song of the rest of our lives.

When its love you give

_I'll be a man of good faith_

_Then in love you live_

_I'll make a stand I won't break_

_I'll be the rock you can build on_

_Be there when you're old_

_To have and to hold_

_When there's love inside_

_I swear I'll always be strong_

_Then there's a reason why_

_I'll prove to you we belong_

_I'll be the wall that protects you_

_From the wind and the rain_

_From the hurt and the pain_

_Lets make it all for one and all for love_

_Let the one you hold be the one you want_

_The one you need_

_Cause when its all for one its one for all_

_When there's someone that should know_

_Then just let your feelings show_

_And make it all for one and all for love_

_When its love you make_

_I'll be the fire in your night_

_When its love you take_

_I will defend I will fight_

_I'll be there when you need me_

_When honors at stake_

_This vow I will make_

_That it's all for one and all for love_

_Let the one you hold be the one you want_

_The one you need_

_Cause when its all for one its one for all_

_When there's someone that should know_

_Then just let your feelings show_

_And make it all for one and all for love_

_Don't lay our love to rest_

_Cause we can stand up to the test_

_We got everything that and more_

_Then we had planned_

_More than the rivers that run the land_

_We've got it all and more_

_Now it's all for one and all for love_

_Let the one you hold be the one you want_

_The one you need_

_Cause when its all for one its one for all_

_When there's someone that should know_

_Then just let your feelings show_

_When there's someone that you want_

_When there's someone that you need_

_Lets make it all for one and all for love._


End file.
